Visitation Rights
by Bert-the-farting-hippo
Summary: When the Director gives the team a simple assignment, Bust a guy another team found out about, Tony gets knocked unconcious he gets an unexpected visitor. Tate and trace of Tiva. Post Haitus. 3 out of 3 chapters up
1. Chapter 1

"_Kate you shouldn't have left me… you shouldn't have… now your gone." He whimpered._

_Tony felt like he was falling, and would never stop. When he landed the breath was knocked out of him, but the ground underneath was soft, like his bed._

The buzzing woke him up. Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz "Shuttup! I heard you!" He groaned, slamming his fist on the snooze button of his alarm. He rubbed his eyes. It will have been a year in one week since Ziva came to replace Kate.

Tony grudgingly got out of bed. Being team leader meant he couldn't just hit the snooze button, like he did; he had to be on time. Today was his last day at work, till he went on the trip to Germany director Sheppard was forcing him to go on. He got ready for work and threw on a suite, grabbed his keys, and jogged down the stairs of his apartment building to his car.

Twenty minutes later, he walked through the elevator doors, Starbucks cup in hand. He walked past his former desk where the new probie sat, she glanced up and said hello. Ziva and McGee where not at their desks, not unusual, McGee was probably in the lab, and Ziva, was well Ziva. For all Tony knew she could be out assassinating someone at that very moment.

Tony sat down at his desk, "_Gibbs' old desk._" He thought with a pang of sorrow, _"At least he's still alive, unlike…" _His thoughts where interrupted by the new Probie, Special agent Morrison talking. She was a mousy, book nerd type of person, who seemed to know everything under the sun, except how to be an NCIS agent.

She cleared her throat, "Special agent DiNozzo? Special agent David has yet to show up for work, and Special agent McGee is down in the lab again."

"Don't worry about Ziva, and what's wrong with McGee being in the lab?" Tony said.

"Well, he seems to spend so much time down there with Abigail that I'm afraid it's unhealthy for him. Mentally I mean, hanging around a person like that."

Tony was about to say something when Ziva walked into the bullpen, swinging her bag over desk, and walking up, "A person like _that_? What's wrong with _Abby_?" she said, emphasizing Abby's name, obviously annoyed that the probie insisted on calling her Abigail.

"Well. I mean, erm, nothing. Forget I ever said anything." She said obviously losing confidence, she wasn't even looking at Ziva, but was still intimidated by her. Special agent Morrison shuffled back to her desk, avoiding Ziva's gaze. Tony shook his head, if she couldn't accept _everyone_ as they where, she'd never be a true part of the team.

Five minutes later Tony got an Email. He clicked on the little mailbox and opened up a letter labeled 'Probie'

From: ZivaDavid 

_To: Tonyboi_

_How'd this Probie even get into NCIS?_

_-Ziva_

_P.s. are you ever going to change your email address? You're a team leader now 'Tonyboi' doesn't cut it._

Tony often found himself wondering the same thing about the new probie. How _did_ she get in?

From: Tonyboi 

_To: ZivaDavid_

_I really don't know. Ask the Director._

_Oh, and I wouldn't be complaining bout my Email Address, yours is plain as well, your own name, Zee-vah._

_-Tony_

He shook his head, and hit 'send' just because he was acting Boss-like didn't mean he had to talk like Gibbs all the time. Ziva was right, the probie wasn't NCIS material, and Angela Morrison really was getting on his nerves. She constantly judged everyone. Tony had the sneaking suspicion that she thought Ziva was a spy, Abby was suicidal and corrupting McGee's mind, and that Ducky was to old to know what he was talking about.

Tony blinked as another email came on his screen he opened it. It read:

From: DarkAngelAbby 

_To: Tonyboi_

_Tony & Ziva, _

_Tony, Ziva just told us (McGee and Me) what that little witch said. One of you shoot her for me will yah? If not, I'm sure I can come up with a less messy and less **obvious** way to kill her. After all, remember, I am one of the few people in the world who can kill her and leave NO. FORENSIC. EVIDENCE._

_Abby D_

Any normal human would be disturbed that Abs could talk about killing someone and add a smiley face in the same email, but then again no one accept Morrison was normal around here.

Ziva flashed him a glance, she too must have read the message. He was thinking, that she was thinking, "_Tempting… Very tempting. I wonder how easy it would be to convince ducky to rule Morrison's autopsy as 'Natural causes'."_


	2. Chapter 2

_From: YourBoss_

_To: Tonyboi_

_You have a case, DiNozzo. To MTAC, now._

_-Director Sheppard_

P.S. Please change you email address Special Agent DiNozzo, it's a rather awkward address for a team leader. 

Tony slumped in his chair then laid his head on his desk, "_Ugh, and I was hoping for a slow last day before my' vacation'." _

"I'll be at MTAC." He said after a minute or two, and got up.

"Do we have a case?" Asked 'New-Probie'.

"No, I'm going to MTAC to spy on the FBI, and CIA." Tony gave her a 'No Crap' look.

"But, sir, I mean Boss, That's misuse of NCIS recourses, plus it's illegal."

Tony gave Ziva a look and she replied, "I think we should take Abby up on that offer."

"I agree." Tony said, and walked off towards the stairs, he stopped on the landing and motioned a stabbing action with his fist. Ziva rolled her eyes, "So much for walking in Gibbs' foot tracks, DiNozzo.'

"_Steps_, Zee-vah, Foot _steps_." She just waved off his correction with her hand, and started typing on her computer. From the amused glint in her eyes, Tony guessed she was conversing with Abby. He shook his head; his team would never be normal. He started walking towards MTAC, then retraced two steps and called, "New-Probie, go get the _old_ Probie."

"Right, I'll just call down…" Morrison said.

"Umm, No, I said to _get _him. Meaning take the damn elevator to Abby's lab."

She bustled off to the elevator with a grimace on her face. Obviously not pleased she had to face the 'Suicidal, _and_ High Lab Rat'. "_Hehe… Abby **High**, as if that would ever happen… then again, the air alone at those Heavy Metal concerts had to be **filled** with pot fumes…" _Tony found himself thinking, followed by "_Oh, God! The director!"_

He ran towards MTAC, and slipped through the door to the dimly lit room. Director Sheppard was sitting in one of the movie theater styled seats. "Nice of you to show up, Agent DiNozzo." She said as he sat down.

"Sorry, Madame Director." Murmured Tony.

"You'd better be." She snapped, and then added more gently, "This is a simple thing that I'm sure you can all handle without calling Gibbs about what he would do like you did last time." Tony glanced at her, wondering how she knew he did that, "Abby let it slip after her tenth Caf-Pow! Anyway, Petty Officer Jacob Marley was killed, we're not sure which gunshot wound it was, as of yet, but we have our killer. You just need to bust him, simple enough, DiNozzo?" She kept her eyes on the screen as she talked, and handed Tony a set of pictures.

They showed the body from all angles. Thirteen gunshot wounds in the shape of a pentagram. "Yes ma'am, but why isn't the team who did all this busting the guy?"

"Because they're all likely to get shot."

"I see." Tony said. Director Sheppard handed him the folder.

"Now go bust this guy DiNozzo, and no putting Morrison in the line of fire on purpose." She smiled, her eyes still surveying the scene, before she took a sip of coffee.

"Well ma'am, that deprives Abby one more plan to get rid of her."

"What she already rule out?"

"Anything involving large amounts of blood. She's working with Ziva, so who knows what she'll come up with." DiNozzo smiled.

"Just keep your team in check, Agent DiNozzo." She said, and then waved her hand, "Dismissed."

Tony walked from the MTAC. He surveyed the scene below him. McGee sat at his desk, fiddling with a computer program. Ziva sat at her desk, headphones plugged into her computer speakers, trying not to laugh a _something._ Meanwhile, New-Probie, Tony decided to permanently call her that, was paler than Abby. Tony wondered what she'd seen down in the lab. Hopefully it wasn't Abby showing McGee her new tat. He'd heard that one _wasn't_ on her ankle…

Tony walked into the bullpen. "What's our case, Boss?" McGee asked.

"A simple one, we just got to run into a place with our guns, and arrest someone." Tony smiled.

"Oh, so that's simple?" Morrison said, "Shouldn't we carefully go over every last detail… get blueprints to the place we're going…" Tony stopped paying attention after the first sentence and was focusing his attention on a video Abby and McGee made from the reenactment program. They sent it to him in an email labeled 'TOP SECRET PLAN! Don't show Mouse-is-son"

The video featured dunking a poison frog in a bottle of mountain dew, then giving it to New-Probie, followed by Abby whacking the body with guitar while listening to 'Slayer' and… McGee was in a cheerleader's outfit? Was that supposed to be Ziva using her ninja-skills on the body like it was a punching bag? Dear lord, Abby was violent… then again, the pictures on her lab walls proved that. _"Hey, hey, hey! There's me! Oh wow… since when do I have a pit-bull?"_ A little speech bubble appeared above my head that read, "Attack my precious!" McGee appeared again, this time dressed as an elf.

From: Tonyboi 

_To: DarkAngelAbby_

_Abby,_

_Wow Abs, I 'd hate to get on your bad side. _

_-Tony_

Tony saved and closed the file. He opened the folder on his desk that the Director had given him, and read everything twice, just to be sure. "Alright, team, this should only take thirty minutes. Let's go."

"N- Now?" stammered New-Probie.

"No, next week." Snapped Ziva, "I'm assuming two different cars? I'll take Special agent Morrison with me and drive to the scene."

"Sure, Ziva. That'd be great." Tony smirked. They where obviously on the same page, and agreed that this would be quite fun.


	3. Chapter 3

McGee's phone clicked again. Tony was actually starting to think Probie was enjoying Special agent Morrison's terror. Then again, after what she said, McGee would probably enjoy watching her fall off a cliff. Being in the passenger seat while Ziva was driving would have to do, for now, since Director Sheppard told them not to throw the new agent in the line of fire.

"McGee. You're scaring me." Tony said simply.

"Sorry, Tony, but Abby asked me to get pictures a-"

"And, you _can't_ not do what Abs says. I get it McGee." Laughed Tony. McGee would shoot the president if Abby asked him to. "_After all, he got a tat on his butt for her; the next logical step (in McGee's world) would be shooting the president. Right?"_ Tony thought.

Tony looked in the rear view mirror, and flew into another lane as Ziva came shooting up behind him. She slowed just enough for a second for McGee to shoot a picture of the new agents terror. "Abby will love this one." He smiled _evilly_.

"_McGee just smiled evilly…" _Tony thought, _"Maybe he **is** Abby's type."_ Tony shook his head to get the thought of McGee being Abby's type out of his mind.

"What's wrong?" McGee looked at Tony.

"Nothing, I just had a really scary thought."

"Ah, okay. Turn here."

Tony swerved into the large yard of a house across the street from a cemetery. He parked the car behind the one Ziva had driven, She and New-Probie where already pulling bullet proof vests out of their trunk. Tony snatched McGee's phone and snapped a picture of Special Agent Morrison, her face was pale, like Ziva's driving had caused her to lose all her blood, "I can see the caption now," Tony said, "Probie's first case!"

Ziva swung on her vest. "What? Are you going to put the picture on MyWeb?"

"I think you mean 'MySpace'. And, I might just get one to put embarrassing NCIS photo's on there, Zee-vah." Tony corrected.

Ziva rolled her eyes and retorted, "I'm sure there'd be a lot of pictures of you on there then."

Tony looked at her with that confused look he always gave her as she pulled two more vests. They where ready to go in and get their guy, after five minutes of Tony and Ziva throwing insults at each other. "You ready New-Probie?"

"N-Not really." Morrison stuttered, "What do I have to do again?"

"Go in there and don't get killed." Tony said, "Oh, and yell clear if he's not in a room." Despite his 'tips' Morrison still looked petrified. "Okay, let's go." Tony said, and the team started running towards the house.

They kicked the door in, and ran in, their Sigs drawn, "NCIS!" Tony yelled. They heard footsteps upstairs racing towards the front of the house upstairs. Tony beckoned for his team to follow him up the staircase. They spotted a door that was just shutting the last inch.

Tony walked towards the door and gently swung it open a little, beckoning for his team to closer. He opened the door the rest of the way, looking around, his Sig outstretched. Tony felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell into darkness.

"Tony… Tony… wake up you IDIOT!" a familiar voice said. He blinked his eyes open, expecting to see his desk underneath him, instead he saw a face he hadn't seen in a year.

"_Kate? What, how are you alive?" Tony asked sitting up._

"_It's simple, I'm not." Kate laughed. She held out her hand for Tony, he took it and got to his feet. _

"_I- I'm not **dead** am I?" Tony stuttered. _

"_You sound like McGee." Kate remarked, for the first time Tony noticed his surroundings. He was standing on **clouds**, they where tinted with gold. Tony looked back to Kate, "No your not dead." She sighed with relief. _

"_Than why can I see you?"_

_She looked up; sorrow in her eyes "Your unconscious. I- I figured I come to see you while I could. I'm not supposed to, but then again the team has never really been the people to follow the rules, huh?"_

"_I guess not." Tony smiled, but he could tell Kate knew he was upset, "Kate, I need to tell you something."_

_She put her finger to his lips, "Shh, I already know. I love you to Tony, but I'm dead, and it'll be a long time before you are too."_

"_Kate." Tony's words choked in his throat._

"_Wow, Tony DiNozzo, speechless. So DiNozzo, what's it like being team leader? And what's with the coffee?" Kate said, mischief in her eyes. _

_Tony was relieved to get on a lighter subject, "It's great! I get to call the shots… and head-slap people. I even get to go MTAC now to get our cases."_

"_And you get to call Gibbs for help… Oh, and Ziva and Director Sheppard are right, you should definitely change your email address." Kate smiled at Tony's confused look; "I'm dead Tony, which means I can watch you when I want to."_

"_Oh… wait. How much do you watch?" Tony said, giving Kate **that** smile._

"_Enough." Kate winked at him, "Your becoming see through, Tony. I think you're waking up." Her smile disappeared, "Remember I'm gone, you have to look at who's in front of you **now**." Kate ran her hands over his face, and everything, including her, slowly faded, and Tony found himself look at the inside of his eyelids. _

"I think he's waking up." The voice of McGee said.

"A- are you sure? Are you sure he's not dead?" the voice of New-Probie whimpered.

"Of course he's not dead, can't you see him breathing?" Snapped Ziva.

Tony blinked his eyes opened to see Ziva leaning over him, "Hey Ziva?" Tony didn't wait for an answer, "I think I _am_ going to change my email address." Ziva just shook her head, a smile on her face.

"We got the guy while you where napping, DiNozzo. _McGee_ shot him." Ziva said, outstretching her hand to help Tony up. Tony smiled and took her hand.

He found his mind wandering back to what Kate had said, _"Remember I'm gone, you have to look at who's in front of you **now**."_ Tony faded out of his memories to Ziva's smiling face in front of him.


End file.
